Single White Female
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Amanda places a want ad in the paper.
1. Single White Female

Single White Female

Amanda was at her Q Bureau desk before Lee, which was extremely rare. Lee was always in early, but lately he'd been coming in slightly unfocused and tired. She suspected that it was because of a new woman in his short attention span, and next week it would be a new woman. Amanda popped a pair of Rolaids into her mouth, trying to settle her stomach. Over the weekend she had put a personal want ad into the _Washington_ _Post_ , and that was the reason for the butterflies in her stomach.

"Morning Amanda." Lee's voice broke through her thoughts, making her look up. He flashed his dimpled mega-watt smile as he crossed the room to sit at his desk, still looking slightly bedraggled. For a moment Amanda wasn't sure what to say, but she quickly recovered.

"Hi Lee." She resumed typing the reports left over from Friday as he read the paper, going straight to the Classifieds. Every morning he went through the paper, looking for another 'Flavor of the Week' as everyone called his girlfriends.

Amanda was so shy, knowing that being petite and brunette, she would pass unnoticed by Lee. The senior agent tended to go for leggy, blonde, airhead bimbos who didn't ask too many questions about what he really does. That is what prompted her to put out a personal want ad, and it was in the Monday edition of the _Post_ Lee was reading.

Amanda prayed that Lee would pick up the meaning of the ad. He could be so hard headed at times and blind to the smallest things _.  
_  
Amanda was so nervous she could barely type, heart pounding. Was it a wise thing to put out a personal want ad? Dotty had encouraged the idea, not wanting her daughter to be lonely. It had been early Saturday afternoon when she had placed the ad, and she hadn't cared what the repercussions would be. At that time all she wanted was to do something so completely out of character that Lee would notice her.

She was at the point of reckless desperation to get Lee to notice her. Amanda knew that if she confronted Lee face to face he would do something to deflect the course of the conversation to something totally different, but having her confession in writing before him he couldn't dismiss her feelings as easily. Proof on paper and on record was much more convincing that words could ever be in their line of work.

"Listen to this Amanda, you won't believe it." Lee said with a laugh and he began to read aloud her ad.

Single white female, looking for that special lover.

To put it in a nutshell, a one woman man who doesn't want no other.

You never can tell, she just might be your dream come true.

A single white female is looking for a man like you.

"Can you believe someone actually sent this in?" Lee questioned before adding, "A line or two sounds like something you would say Amanda."

Amanda was doodling on a notepad, refusing to look up at him. It really hurt her to hear him inadvertently laughing at her. She couldn't believe she had actually thought this would be better than a face to face.

"Yeah, I can Lee." Her voice was distant, even to her. ' _Waste of time and money.'_ Amanda thought sadly. There was a longer pause before Lee spoke again, voice confused,

"Amanda, you didn't - I mean… _you_?"

Amanda took a deep breath and looked up…

"Yeah, Lee. I did."

"But…why?"

"I guess it's the only way I knew to tell you." Amanda finally looked away, unable to bear the emotions in his hazel eyes.

"I never…how…oh, Lord." Lee was at a loss, she could tell.

"I guess I made a monumental mistake." She sighed and stood. "I'll go pull it."

Amanda left before Lee could say a word, not wanting to hear his apologies. She held her tears in until she reached the parking lot.


	2. Hungry Eyes

Hungry Eyes

Lee flew after Amanda, guilty about how badly he had handled the personal want ad incident. He called himself many names at how he had missed all the signs Amanda gave. Thinking back he could recall how he had treated her and the small things she would do because of her feelings.

Lee had known for some time that he was attracted to Amanda, but he ignored his feelings, knowing it would be dangerous. She was a housewife from Virginia with two boys and a live in mother, definitely not the type of woman her usually went after. But he never imagined that she felt the same way. Despite how much he fought his growing attachment to Amanda Lee simply couldn't fight it anymore. Lately it had gotten hard to look at her and remain in control. Maybe tonight he could let go and show her.

Coming into the parking lot Lee saw Amanda's station wagon pull away. Jumping into his silver Corvette Lee followed Amanda to her house, knowing Dotty and the boys were out of town and visiting Amanda's Aunt Lillian. That was a small blessing, but a blessing none the less. Lee knew he wouldn't be able to confide in Amanda if he was always being interrupted.

How could Amanda not see how much he wanted her when she looked at him? Lee knew that he wasn't the best at hiding his feelings when it came to Amanda, and if Billy could see it, why couldn't she? Lee didn't know when it began but he knew that he'd been desiring to be with Amanda for quite some time, feeling sensations he thought he would never feel. She changed him and he couldn't go back, even if he wanted to.

Lee parked several houses down the street and crept into Amanda's back yard. He remembered all the times he and Amanda would meet on her back patio to discuss a case or he'd just stop by to check up on her. At his introspection Lee realized he hadn't been checking up on her, but wanting just one more glimpse of her simple life away from the Agency, wanting his gorgeous brunette partner alone and in his arms, wanting to kiss her only the way he can.

Lee tapped on the glass of Amanda's back door for the fourth time, but she still didn't come to see what all the commotion was about. Finally giving up on her coming and letting him in Lee retrieved his lock pick and proceeded to break into her house for the umpteenth time. ' _Please listen Amanda.'_ The door opened and closed silently.

"Amanda?" Lee called walking into the den, feeling like a stranger, not a trusted friend. He finally spied her curled up on the couch, shoulders shaking. Moving to sit on the coffee table Lee positioned himself between Amanda's legs. He saw her hands covering her face. His heart twisted.

"Amanda, please listen." Lee whispered as he gently removed her hands from her face. Tears streaked her sweet, innocent face. Using his thumbs he stroked small circle on the back of her hands as her tears slowed. He took a deep breath.

"I love you Amanda." The words tumbled out, catching them both by surprise. Knowing it was the truth Lee continued, "I always have. I - just never thought that you felt the same way." He snagged her a tissue. "Believe me, I would never hurt you on purpose Amanda. I swear."

"I'm sorry Lee." She said softly, wiping her eyes. "I guess we just needed the push to get this going."

"This'll work out, I promise." Lee smiled and helped her stand up. He felt relieved to have everything out in the open.

"How?" Amanda asked as he led her out the front door and down the street to his 'Vette, not quite sure about the new relationship between them.

"I'm not sure." He kissed her forehead gently, wanting more. "Let's get together tonight and talk about it, but right now we need to get back or Billy will have both our heads."

"Sure." She leaned against him and he tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Amanda asked solemnly, her fingers laced with his as they held hands on the ride back to IFF. Lee loved to hold Amanda's hand, it feeling so very right against his. Her small hand fit perfectly in his, a complete match.

"I was scared I would lose you." He replied quietly. "Everyone I truly care about has been taken away from me. I didn't want that to happen to you."

"Oh." She said in an amazed tone. He saw her turn in her seat to look at him better before saying, "I'll never leave you Lee." Tenderly she ran her fingers through his light brown hair, making him shiver.

"I can't believe you couldn't see how much I want you when I looked at you, how I still do." Lee caught her hand and passionately kissed her palm. "It was driving me crazy to not be able to touch you where it wasn't part of our cover."

"Maybe we can work out something later tonight." Lee caught a small smile on Amanda's lips.

"Um, Amanda." Lee sighed contentedly as they lay in her bed, recuperating after giving into their desires, having made slow, sensual love.

"Hm?" Amanda shifted beside him, turning her sweat slicked body to his. Parts of her ached that she didn't even know she had.

"Now do you see how much I love you?" He asked as she wrapped her body around his. It felt like a dream come true to Lee.

"Absolutely." Amanda smiled as his arms slid securely around her waist.


End file.
